Do You Know What Love Is?
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Ikuto's been Amu's best friend for as long as he can remember, but when Tadase breaks up with her will he finally admit how he truly feels? AMUTO! One-shot!


**Hi! I'm back with another one-shot! ^-^  
This one's inspired by Taylor Swift's song **_**You Belong With Me**_**. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it! It's really sweet!!**

**+-+-+-+-+**

Ikuto sat waiting on the bed of his best friend – who also happened to be the girl he loved – for her to get home. She was on a date with her boyfriend Tadase – the guy she often droned on and on about, and the guy Ikuto positively hated. Not just because he was dating Amu – the girl he loved – he was just such a goody-goody. Good grades, apparently attractive (to girls, though Ikuto really couldn't see why), perfect manners... He didn't how she could date someone like _that guy_, and then be best friends with someone like _him_.

Ikuto was Tadase's exact opposite. He skipped school, talked back to people, and didn't care how he was viewed by the general public. Ikuto was good-looking in an entirely different way than Tadase as well. He was tall with messy midnight blue hair, and indigo eyes framed by long eyelashes – the bad-boy type, and people had said that he looked like he could be a rock star or something. Whatever. Not like he cared. Tadase was shorter (yeah, Amu was the same height as him), with blonde hair and dark pink eyes.

Complete opposites. So how could Amu like both of them? That question often found its way into his head, leaving him in a rather confused state.

Ikuto had one thing with Amu that Tadase would never have though. He had free access to her room, the ability to see her whenever he wanted. Her dad was really overprotective, so Amu was always too paranoid to bring Tadase into her house, fearing her dad would do something embarrassing like cry or order Tadase out of the house.

Ikuto, however, didn't even need permission to go into her house. His house was right beside hers, and their rooms were facing each other's. Amu's house was a mere two balconies and a tree hop away. She never locked her balcony door either, so he took full advantage of that, letting himself in whenever he pleased. He secretly hoped that she didn't lock the balcony because she wanted him to visit, but it was just hope, a seemingly empty hope.

Whenever she went out on her dates – every one of them sending a dagger of pain through his heart – he'd let himself into her room and wait until she got back. He felt happy knowing he was the only person who could always be there with her like this. Ikuto relished the time they spent together, just the two of them.

He could always see her at school, but it wasn't the same. At school there were always people swarming around her. Amu was really popular, though she didn't seem to notice. He was never _just_ with her at school.

After coming home from a date one time, Amu told Ikuto that he should get a girlfriend so that they could double date. He really couldn't care less about any other girls, not that she noticed (she didn't notice a lot of things). Ikuto didn't get how Amu hadn't realised that she was the only girl he ever spent any time with or paid any attention to. When he asked her since when she cared about his love life, Amu said that when she went out with Tadase she missed him. It was times like those – when she said things like that – that gave him hope that just maybe she liked him as more than a friend. Then he just got crushed even harder when she mentioned Tadase.

He was twisted so tightly around her finger that he'd do anything for her. And she didn't notice. He lived for those moments when they could be together and she'd smile at him, talk to him like he was someone special. She made him hope for a future with her, and then ripped it all out from under him with one mention of Tadase. But, he'd always come back to her, no matter how much it hurt, because he loved her too much.

Suddenly the door to her room was whipped wide open, and then slammed shut as Amu came in. "I-Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, but she tried to smile, probably for Ikuto's sake.

"Amu..." he whispered. Her brave facade crumbled, and she erupted into tears. Amu didn't cry very often, but when she did it was almost unbearable to see. Ikuto drew her towards the bed and onto his lap. She buried her face into his neck and clutched onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his body. With her being so close he had to fight the strong urge to just pull her face up and plant his lips on hers.

"I d-don't u-understand what h-happened!" Amu sobbed. "Everything w-was going s-so w-well, but then..."

"What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"T-Tadase b-broke u-up with m-me!" She whimpered.

A jolt of shock made its way through Ikuto's body. This was the one thing he'd never expected to happen. Those two had been dating for over a year now, and everyone said they made the _perfect_ couple. He held Amu even tighter.

"He said that he didn't think that my heart was in the relationship, or something like that, and that whenever we were together it seemed like I was thinking of someone else," Amu sniffled.

Someone else? Could that someone possibly be...? He couldn't let himself think it. He'd been disappointed too many times already. In the back of his mind though, Ikuto couldn't stop himself from wondering if she had been thinking of him.

"I messed everything up!" Amu cried.

"No you didn't!" Ikuto told her. "You did nothing wrong. Tadase's a jerk, and you deserve better." _You deserve _me_..._

She gazed into his eyes, and he stared back. Amu suddenly surged forwards and – pulling his head closer with her hands – gave him a long kiss. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

"S-sorry!" She apologized in a squeaky voice when she pulled away. Her face was red from embarrassment. That was another thing he loved about Amu, she got embarrassed so easily, and when she did her face would turn a strawberry red. It was adorable. "I was just upset, and... I don't know what I was thinking. I'm mad, and sad, and I wanted..." Amu finished off whispering so quietly that Ikuto couldn't hear her.

"It's okay," Ikuto smiled a little. Truthfully, he'd enjoyed her kiss. He wished she'd kiss him again. "If you want comfort, or whatever, I can take the abuse." He smirked.

"R-really? Y-you'd d-do that f-for me?" Amu asked, wide-eyed with innocence. "But, wouldn't it ruin our friendship?"

"No, of course not. I'll always be your friend," Ikuto promised. _I'll always love you._ Actually, it probably would make their friendship awkward. But he'd waited long enough. He'd suffered through Tadase, always being loyal to her as a friend, and now he just wanted to be with her. He deserved to hold her close and kiss her – at least once – didn't he? It was all he wanted.

Amu nodded then tentatively placed her lips back on his. The kiss gradually turned more aggressive, as if Amu were venting all her anger and sadness out through it. Ikuto touched his tongue to the outside of her mouth. To his relief, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. He noticed that she tasted as sweet as strawberries. Amu fought for dominance as she slid her tongue into Ikuto's mouth. He moaned happily and tried to pull her closer, but she broke away and stared at him in surprise.

Her hair was messed up now, her cheeks were red, and her lips were a bit swollen. She still looked perfect. He couldn't take it anymore. How could he not have her when she was so close? "More," Ikuto panted desperately.

Amu obliged, pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him roughly. She unbuttoned his shirt, and then moved her lips to his ear. It was his weakest point, which she very well knew. She licked around the rim and another moan escaped Ikuto's lips as she gently bit down. Was she trying to torture him? Amu spread little kisses down his neck and chest.

Ikuto hoped she hadn't done this with anyone else, _especially_ not Tadase. A surge of protectiveness flowed through him. He flipped them over so that he was on top now. She was _his_ Amu. He was tired of sharing. She'd be all his after this.

He kissed along her jaw and neck, but didn't try to go any further. She'd kill him if he did anything. Amu broke away, breathing hard. She'd turned her back to him, so that Ikuto couldn't see her face.

Ikuto hooked his arms around Amu's waist and pulled her back against his chest, holding her tightly. "If you're going to hug me, could you at least put your shirt back on," she said.

He laughed, "It is on. Just not buttoned up. And _you're_ the one who unbuttoned it."

Amu didn't say anything in response, which was a bit unnerving. Should he just come out and tell her now that he loved her? It was a good a time as any, and it wasn't going to get any easier. Before he could say anything however, Amu spoke up again. "Ikuto... how do you know... if you... love someone?" She whispered.

"I..." Ikuto paused. What should he tell her? "Well, you think about them a lot, care about them. When something happens, they're the first person you want to tell. When they're happy, you're happy as well. When they're sad, you feel like your heart's breaking, and you'd do anything to make them smile again..." He trailed off. He could list a dozen things, because he was talking about how he felt about Amu.

"Amu, did you love Tadase?" Ikuto asked tentatively. He didn't want her to say that she did, but they _had_ been together for a year so she should love him, right?

She shook her head. "No, I... I don't think I did," she said, sounding amazed. "I liked him, but I didn't love him. What would you say if I said that I think... I love... you?"

Ikuto blinked a couple times, trying to check if he'd heard her right. Amu loved _him_? A smile spread across his face. She loved him.

"Ikuto?"

Oh, right. He should probably answer. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he purred. "I love you too."

"Well maybe I would've realized earlier if you'd gotten a girlfriend like a normal person, and I had a chance to get jealous," Amu said.

"Still messing around in my love life?" Ikuto questioned teasingly. "You'll be happy to know I have a girlfriend now, Amu-koi."

"That's embarrassing, don't call me that," Amu protested. "And don't expect me to use that honor-"

Ikuto cut her off with a kiss. Too bad for her he was going to call her whatever he wanted. She was all his now, and he was going to make sure everyone knew to back off.

She was _his_ Amu-koi.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Translation  
****-koi = a Japanese honorific used to address your boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**Well, that's it. It's short, only a bit more than 3 pages. Sorry bout that guys!! ^^;**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment!!!!!! ^-^**

**3 Happily-random!**


End file.
